


match made in fabric

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Dee Clears Her Fic Folder [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, but derek likes to craft and can apparently sew, i guess??, literally no idea what to tag this as, so there's that, the pack is just trying to get derek a date :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: There’s a very distinct difference between buying fabric because it was on clearance and you’re broke, versus buying fabric for the aesthetic thatjust so happensto also be on clearance.Stiles, however, had only had about four hours sleep, so he was having a bit of difficulty telling what was the case with this guy. Tall, grumpy looking, with arms stretching the sleeves of his shirt that Stilesreallywanted to touch. And yet, he was buying a fuckload of baby blue fabric printed with dogs in hats.





	match made in fabric

**Author's Note:**

> lameass title bc it's 2am but i want u all to know that i based this entire fic off this fabric. i bought 4 metres for $3/m and it is AMAZING.

There’s a very distinct difference between buying fabric because it was on clearance and you’re broke, versus buying fabric for the aesthetic that _just so happens_ to also be on clearance.

Stiles, however, had only had about four hours sleep, so he was having a bit of difficulty telling what was the case with this guy. Tall, grumpy looking, with arms stretching the sleeves of his shirt that Stiles _really_ wanted to touch. And yet, he was buying a fuckload of baby blue fabric printed with dogs in hats.

Stiles wasn’t about to question his choice, because, one: he looked how Stiles felt, and two: he looked like he could crush Stiles with those arm of his. (Honestly, he probably wouldn’t mind. Dude was hot, so he could crush him anytime he wanted. Maybe against a wall?)

Stiles blinked and shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and scanned the barcode. ‘Okay, so that’s actually half price…’ Stiles muttered, measuring and folding the fabric while he waited for the guy to sort out his payment method.

‘Half price?’ the guy repeated, raising his eyebrows in surprise. ‘This is the best day of my life.’

_Okay, definitely an aesthetic choice in part._ ‘Yeah, dogs in hats, can’t really go wrong.’

‘Hell no. Gonna make these puppies into pyjama pants.’

Stiles glanced up as he slid the fabric into a bag. ‘Sounding a bit _Cruella de Vil_ there.’

The guy huffed and handed over a credit card. ‘Look at that fabric again and tell me you wouldn’t do the same.’

‘Me?’ Stiles asked, dealing with the card and handing it back. ‘I would probably just hang it on my wall.’

‘On your wall?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Look at it again and tell me you wouldn’t do the same,’ he repeated.

The guy laughed. ‘Point taken. Oh, hey, is it too late to scan my membership card?’

‘Uh… did you have one?’

The guy whipped out another card and held it out to be scanned, a shit-eating grin on his face. ‘I know, I don’t look the type.’

‘Oh no, definitely not that, no judgement. Just had a long night, so I forgot to ask.’ Stiles folded the receipt that printed, slipping it inside the bag and holding it out, wishing he could spend a little more of his day staring at this broody ray of sunshine. ‘Have a nice day!’

‘You too,’ the guy smiled, leaving the counter, bag in hand.

Stiles watched after him, a wistful sigh half formed, before turning back to the line in front of him. ‘Next!’

***

Less than an hour later, Stiles was still working the register, and the same guy showed up. This time, he had a girl with long, blonde hair with him.

She looked Stiles up and down as they got to the counter, then whispered something in her friend’s ear. ‘Hi,’ she said, giving Stiles a winning smile. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m good, how are you?’ Stiles said, returning the smile.

‘I’m _great_. This silly goose here, Derek, forgot thread for his pyjama pants,’ she slapped a hand on _Derek’s_ shoulder. ‘I’m Erica. What’s your name?’

‘Stiles,’ he said, pointing to his nametag with one hand, and taking Derek’s thread to scan with the other.

‘Interesting name.’

‘Nickname,’ Stiles shrugged. ‘Did you bring some fabric to swatch for a colour match for this thread?’

‘I’m winging it,’ Derek said, shooting Erica a look. ‘It’ll be a miracle if these pants stay together, so I don’t exactly care if the thread matches or not.’

‘Well that’s good because I’m sure you’ve noticed, but this thread is hot pink.’

Derek looked in surprise at the spool in Stiles’ hand. ‘So it is.’

‘I thought you might like it,’ Erica said, batting her eyelashes at Derek. ‘It really brings out the murder in your eyes.’

Derek glared at her as he handed Stiles his membership card. ‘Sorry about her.’

‘No, it’s fine. It’s slowing down, so I appreciate the, uh, entertainment,’ Stiles smiled.

‘You’d be the first,’ Derek said, paying quickly and grabbing the tiny bag with his thread and receipt, and tugging on Erica’s arm to get out of the shop.

‘Bye, Stiles!’ Erica called, as she and Derek made for the exit. ‘It was nice to meet you!’

‘You too,’ Stiles waved. He was sad to see them go, but a queue had formed behind them. He kinda hoped Derek would forget something else.

***

Stiles’ wish was granted another hour later.

He had just come back from his break and was back on the register, which seemed to be his spot for the day, when Derek and Erica arrived in front of him again.

‘Oh, hey,’ Stiles said. ‘Back again.’

‘His scissors are too dull to cut through the fabric,’ Erica smiled, sliding a pair of dressmaking scissors across the counter.

With them now, was another girl with dark, shoulder length hair. She leaned towards Erica to whisper something, and the pair of them giggled.

‘Girls,’ Derek said, like it explained everything.

‘Girls,’ agreed Stiles. ‘My manager would probably kill me for saying this, but aren’t fifty dollar scissors a bit much for a pair of pyjama pants?’

‘They’re important pants,’ Derek shrugged.

‘We’re all having matching PJs,’ Erica said. ‘Group bonding experience.’

‘How many people are in this group?’ Stiles asked, scanning Derek’s card for the _third_ time that day.

‘Five,’ Derek sighed.

‘Wow. You must be… good friends.’

‘Matching pyjamas with your friends is the only way to live your life,’ Erica said seriously.

‘Maybe I should find some new friends,’ Derek muttered, swiping the bag with the scissors from the counter.

‘How rude,’ the other girl said. ‘At least you can’t replace _me,_ I’m your sister.’

‘Maybe not, but I’ll do my best,’ Derek said, grabbing the two girls by their arms and pulling them away. ‘See you round.’

‘I’m sure you will,’ Stiles laughed.

He was sure it was becoming annoying for Derek to keep coming here to pick things up, with an increasingly large entourage, but he was kinda glad for it. They were keeping Stiles’ day interesting, at least.

***

Half an hour later, right before the end of his shift, Stiles looked up and there again, was Derek. And the two girls. And another blond boy.

‘Buttons,’ Derek said lamely, dropping on the counter a small cardboard sheet of novelty buttons. Bright pink flowers, no less.

‘Oh.’ Stiles scanned them and looked to their audience. ‘Hello again, everyone.’

‘This is Isaac,’ Erica said helpfully, pointing at the boy, then to the dark haired girl (Derek’s sister?) from earlier. ‘And Cora.’

‘Hi.’

The pair nodded at Stiles, then turned to Erica and whispered something, before pulling Derek into their conversation as well.

Stiles heard an indignant _“No!”_ before Derek emerged and cleared his throat. ‘Buttons.’

‘Yep.’

‘Oh my God,’ Erica groaned, as Derek and Stiles went through the familiar motions of membership card, payment, bagging of items, polite smile, nod, turn to leave.

Derek was halfway to the exit, the three teenagers hanging off his arms and whispering things to him, before he stopped and abruptly turned around, coming to stand in front of the empty counter.

‘Forget something else?’ Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

‘Your number,’ Derek said, voice unwavering. ‘Please.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Is that why you’ve been in so many times today?’

‘Apparently I have the type of friends who won’t let me talk about a cute guy I meet and let him go without getting his number.’

‘They sound like good friends,’ Stiles said, handing Derek a slip of paper with his name and number on it.

‘Sometimes,’ Derek said. ‘Usually they’re just annoying.’

‘Well, I, for one, am glad for it right now.’

Derek smiled, and it was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds on a rainy day. ‘Yeah, me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> [bonjour im on tumblr](http://jjjakesully.tumblr.com)


End file.
